


A New Remedy

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: Python has just the thing to help Lukas recover from the recent battle.





	A New Remedy

The Deliverance was having a rough night. They'd been ambushed in the middle of camp, and on top of that the cave they tried to pass through ended up collapsing and cutting the army in half. 

A small mountain separated the two sides, but Alm assured the army they'd be able to reunite after they crossed over. Until then, all they could do was wait. 

Python, for one, found himself carrying wounded soldiers in and out of the medical tent. Forsyth had gotten stuck on the other side, so he had nothing better to do but be helpful.

“Excuse me, Python,” Silque said as she bustled around the tent, careful to dodge an equally busy Faye, “if you’re not too preoccupied, could you deliver this to Sir Lukas?” She held a mortar and pestle up. “It’s a special salve for cuts. It’s a new concoction I’m experimenting with and I simply don’t have the time to treat him with it right now. I-I think he should be okay with self treatment,” she frowned, biting at her thumb, “but please be careful. It’s a topical cream, by the way, so all that’s needed is to rub it in.”

Python took the dish with a healthy grin. How could he pass on the lovely cleric, and an opportunity to tease Lukas? It was two birds with one stone. 

When he opened the flap of the tent, he saw Lukas sitting at his bed with his armor stripped, fiddling with a blood-crusted gauntlet. He set it with the rest of his armor and greeted Python.

“You got beat up in the last battle, huh?” He glanced at the pile of scratched and bloodied armor. Even knowing the blood wasn’t Lukas’, the amount of it concerned Python. And it blended so well with the red metal; he knew it would take ages to scrub out.

“Indeed.” Astute as ever, Python thought with a smirk. “Though that doesn’t explain why you’re here, Python.”

“What, I’m not allowed to visit one of my buddies?” He stepped forward, lazily swinging an arm over Lukas’ shoulder. “I need to see if my favorite stud’s still kicking.”

Lukas didn’t react. Python sighed. So boring. He’d get a strong reaction out of the guy one day, just not today.

“Here.” He held out the mortar to Lukas. “Cleric’s orders. Something special for you.” As Lukas reached to take it, Python snatched it away, striding to the other side of the tent.

“Ah ah ah! You can’t do it yourself,” he hummed as he turned on his heel to face the knight. Lukas’ eyebrows knit slightly, though his expression remained level. “Cleric’s orders, too.” Python raised his free hand up in innocence, like he didn’t understand why either.

“And if I were to check with this cleric, would she confirm what you’re saying?”

“Maybe in more words, but sure. Ask away.” Lukas sighed. Exhaustion was clear in the thin lines creasing his face and the dark skin under his eyes. Python knew he had scored when Lukas nodded dejectedly.

“That’s fine, then.”

“Atta boy, Luke!”

“I would prefer you call me Lukas.” That guy didn’t miss a beat, did he.

“Whatever you say.” He grinned and set the salve on the table beside Lukas’ bed. “Silque said this stuff’s specifically for cuts, so...” Vaguely, he waved his hand at Lukas. “Cuts ahoy.”

Lukas seemed spaced out before he realized what was happening. “Ah, I didn’t realize we were actually doing this.” Nevertheless, he started to unbutton the collar of his sweater. Python can see the beginnings of scar tissue before Lukas pulls off his shirt completely.

He folded it neatly beside him.

Man, Python thinks, Lukas was absolutely shredded. Just, abs for days, and strong, powerful arms Python knew could easily pick him up. Yet he still had that charming look, with just enough muscle to be attractive but not so much to be overbearing. No wonder all the village ladies loved him, and that was with his shirt.

Python saw the injuries second.

A sword’s cut ran across Lukas' stomach. A cleric had already treated it with magic, evident from the seamless way it had healed, thought it was still clearly painful. Python saw other scars, smaller wounds, purple bruises. It almost reminded him of space.

Python choked on his saliva for a moment before he speaks again. “W-wow, Lukas, you really are a ginger s-stud,” he made a sound like a cat puking up a hair ball, “huh?”

“If that’s the term you insist on using, yes.” Lukas was clearly more focused on the medicine than Python, and he was half of mind to be offended by Lukas’ total disinterest. The other half of him knew how much pain Lukas was in right now.

Python pulled up a shoddy stool next to the bed and took the mortar in one hand.

“Alright, let’s get on with it.” With two fingers, Python swiped salve from the dish and leaned forward. He ran his fingers gently along the largest cut, across the stomach, making sure the medicine was soaking into Lukas’ skin. His skin was soft and a bit dry, like he didn't pay much attention to it. Not that Python did either, per say. Lukas didn’t move a muscle, even with Python dangerously close.

He spared the briefest moment to look at Lukas’ face. The other man had his eyes trained somewhere between the tent wall and Python’s back. Staying calm in a situation like this must be nothing.

As he applied the salve, Python spoke absentmindedly. “I wonder how Forsyth’s doing.”

“Speaking of,” Lukas said, jumping slightly under Python’s touch, “I received a letter from him recently. He assured me that he and Sir Clive’s division made it out of the tunnel’s collapse safely, though without a healer they may not last much longer.”

“That mean Claire’s pegasus is better?”

“It seems it’s well enough for short flights like letter delivery, but that’s all. I don’t think she’ll be ready for battle for a while yet.”

Python nodded as he formed swirls with the salve on Lukas’ skin. With the largest injury conversed, he had moved on to the abundant smaller ones, giving each scar a fleck of cream.

The tent was quiet, and Python’s mouth felt dry. Forsyth wasn’t on his mind, not really. He pressed his fingers lightly into Lukas' muscles, inadvertently giving him something of a massage.

“And last but not least,” Python cooed, and placed a kiss on Lukas’ sternum, “a kiss for good luck!”

He propped his elbows against his knees, rested his chin against his hands, and looked slyly up at Lukas. The whole thing was like some intricate dance.

Lukas’ face had taken an expression of mild surprise, his eyebrows raised slightly, his lips barely parted. If Python didn’t know better, he’d say there was a faint flush on Lukas’ cheeks.

Lukas opened and closed his mouth a couple times before shaking his head like a confused dog. “I... thank you?”

Python grinned. “What, no kiss for me?”

Lukas jumped at his seat, now clearly shocked.

Python didn’t think he’d get so far so fast. There was a wicked grin on his face, he knew, malicious and waiting, oh so patiently.

“W... Would you mind closing your eyes?”

“Whatever makes it easier,” he said breezily as he shut his eyes.

He felt his hair being brushed aside. Lukas pressed his lips gently to Python’s forehead. Soft. He opened his eyes to a smug grin.

“Thank you, medic.” Lukas spoke coyly. “If the salve doesn’t work, the kiss certainly will.”

Python held a hand against his mouth in deep thought. By Mila’s bounty.

“It’s about time for dinner, Python. We should head to the mess hall.” Lukas got up and took out a clean tunic, throwing it on loosely. “What’s with that look on your face? You aren’t going to miss a meal, are you?”

Python knit his eyebrows together as he stood. “Hey, now, I never said that—“ Lukas was already out of the tent. “Hey, hey! Luke!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been rapid-fire writing shortfics like this but this is the only one actually good enough to post. :')


End file.
